Thor in Silver Style
Thor is a 2011 American superhero film based on the comic book character of the same name published by Marvel Comics. It was the fourth film released as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Kenneth Branagh, written by Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz and Don Payne. It stars with Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Mephiles the Dark, Queen Aleena and Chuck the Hedgehog. The film tells the story of Thor (Silver), the crown prince of Asgard, who was exiled from his homeland to Earth. While there, he forms a relationship with Jane Foster (Blaze), a scientist. However, Thor must stop his adopted brother Loki (Mephiles) who intends to become the new king of Asgard. Plot In 965 AD, Odin (Chuck), the king of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. In the present, Odin's son Thor (Silver) prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's order, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Loki (Mephiles), childhood friend, Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. A battle ensues until Odin intervenes to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thor's arrogance, Odin strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer Mjolnir, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it. Thor lands in New Mexico where Jane Foster (Blaze), her assistant Darcy Lewis (Cream) and Dr. Erik Selvig (Charmy) find him. The local populace finds Mjolnir which S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Jane's data about the wormhole that delivered Thor to Earth. Thor, having discovered Mjolnir's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly constructed, but he finds himself unable to lift it, and is captured. With Selvig's help, he was freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Jane. Loki discovers that he was actually Laufey's son, adopted by Odin after the war ended. A weary Odin falls into the deep "Odinsleep" to recover his strength. Loki seizes the throne in Odin's stead and offers Laufey the chance to kill Odin and retrieve the Casket. Sif and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Loki's rule, attempt to return Thor from exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifröst—the means of traveling between worlds—to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Loki sends the Destroyer, a seemingly indestructible automaton to pursue them and kill Thor. The warriors find Thor, but the Destroyer attacks and defeats them, prompting Thor to offer himself instead. Struck by the Destroyer and near death, Thor's sacrifice proves him worthy to wield Mjolnir. The hammer returns to him, restoring his powers and enabling him to defeat the Destroyer. Kissing Jane goodbye and vowing to return, he and his fellow Asgardians leave to confront Loki. In Asgard, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. Thor arrives and fights Loki before destroying the Bifröst Bridge to stop Loki's plan, stranding himself in Asgard. Odin awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Loki allows himself to fall when Odin rejects his pleas for approval. Thor makes amends with Odin, admitting he's not ready to be king. While on Earth, Jane and her team search for a way to open a portal to Asgard. In a post-credits scene, Selvig has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious object which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Loki prompts Selvig to agree and he does. Cast Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Thor, the crown prince of Asgard|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Jane Foster, a scientist and Thor's love interest|link=Blaze the Cat Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Loki, Thor's adoptive brother and nemesis|link=Mephiles the Dark Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Odin, the ruler of Asgard, the father of Thor and adoptive father of Loki|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Dr. Erik Selvig|link=Charmy Bee Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Darcy Lewis, a co-worker of Jane Foster|link=Cream the Rabbit Pale Bay Leaf.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf as Laufey, King of the Frost Giants and Loki's biological father|link=Pale Bay Leaf Queen Aleena 3.jpg|Queen Aleena as Frigga, the wife of Odin, queen of Asgard, the stepmother of Thor and adoptive mother of Loki|link=Queen Aleena Molly 2.jpg|Molly as Sif, A warrior and Thor's childhood friend|link=Molly Jason the Hedgehog.jpg|Jason as Volstagg, A member of the Warriors Three|link=Jason the Hedgehog Danny.jpg|Danny as Hogun, A member of the Warriors Three|link=Danny Sam Speed.jpg|Sam as Fandral, A member of the Warriors Three|link=Sam Speed Category:Silver Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies